


E大人的妄想暴走篇

by Rincraban



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Elrond, M/M, Omega!Thranduil, 和亲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>联文彩蛋<br/>番外换蛋蛋的长篇ABO<br/>和亲梗<br/>国王E王子T<br/>不知道为什么就鬼畜了起来还老是出戏<br/>算了反正蛋蛋是枚松花蛋</p>
            </blockquote>





	E大人的妄想暴走篇

夜已深了，圆月正当中天，将伊姆拉催上空浮着的一层水雾侵染成了银纱，裹缠住层叠的白色楼阁；贯穿而过的河流上方水雾格外浓郁的之处，便如一条银白缎带腾空蜿蜒。  
埃尔隆德的卧房在斜对瀑布的高处，此刻夜宴的乐声早已飘散，谷中唯有水声不歇，他却在自己的卧房前迟疑了。门内寂静无声，他们都知道对方就在那里，却感受不到丝毫彼此存在的证据。  
片刻之后，他抬手推门。门轴悄无声息地转动，埃尔隆德站在原地，没有迈进去，他看到卧房另一侧的窗前，瑟兰迪尔正背对门口立着，窗外白练如洗，将一层银白的毫光反射到他身上，那些笔直的金发都变成了类似的颜色。他身上披着惯常的宽松但厚重的锦袍，底色是比银桦树皮稍深的亮灰，一些黑色的花纹刻在上面。  
埃尔隆德进了门，关上它，道：“瑟兰迪尔。”  
瑟兰迪尔侧过头，随着扭头的动作转身。他的两肩足够平阔，腰胯又狭窄，转身时拖曳在地的长袍便在片刻的扭曲中暴露出了真实的轮廓，小臂上宽阔的袖子翻出一截暗红色里衬。他面无表情地看着埃尔隆德，没说什么，嘴唇略微抿着。  
看起来，今夜他倒是出乎意料地脾气不错。  
“我想你知道该做什么。”埃尔隆德同样保持着面无表情，垂手而立。今夜他身着银缎镶边的白色礼服，银线细细地绣满流云与飞鸟的图案，正面看时难赌真容，只有光源处在一旁时侧目而视，才能窥见那些繁复的花纹在暗自闪耀，层层叠叠变幻莫测。他觉得这会是瑟兰迪尔喜欢的模样——他很乐意在这些小事上稍加注意换取那位难缠的王子放松警惕——虽说并非相似的霸道的华美，但也有着不相上下的奢华。  
说起来，瑟兰迪尔这副打扮，比起王子倒是更适合一国王后，任哪个外邦人见了都会认为这个国家强大富足。  
埃尔隆德不禁觉得好笑，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛看他。  
“当然。”瑟兰迪尔扯扯嘴角。  
他们相隔不足十步，白石立柱撑起的卧房内，左侧是排放着书架与桌椅，略显空旷，月光透过巨大的窗户倾斜而入，涂了一地白霜；而右侧，哦，他们默契地保持着目不斜视，注意不给出任何暗示指向那张床，然而Alpha与Omega关在同一间卧室内，总有个主题无法回避。  
“那么，你的意思是？”  
“我出现在这里就代表了我的意思。”瑟兰迪尔甩下袖子，将发抖的双手藏进宽阔的袖口里，扭头看向窗外，“放心好了，没有谁能强迫我。”  
埃尔隆德看到，那张漂亮的脸因为屈辱而绷紧了，牙关紧咬，额角绷起了青筋，眼睛用力地瞪大而眼睫翼动着。  
该怜悯他吗？这高傲的美人正被耻辱折磨着。然而带给他耻辱的恰恰是他的高傲本身——无论从哪方面说，他都不可能找到一个更比埃尔隆德更优秀的人选，既然他已选择屈从于命运，就应当对这最好的可能心存感激。  
但高傲也许是他们身上最相似的部分了吧。而感到屈辱的，也并非只有一个。  
“那么，”埃尔隆德说，“脱衣服吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔猛地扭头，金发在脑后鼓动起来，但尚不足扬起那长而沉重的发尾，而是像一道转瞬即逝的浅金色波浪。埃尔隆德没有理会他的怒目而视，转身走到衣架前，解下礼服外套悬挂在上面，硬质的白色布料沉甸甸地下垂着。  
像有一层屏障从他身上剥离，里面轻质的白色衬袍软而薄，并非紧贴身体的轮廓，但有什么神秘的物质轻易透过它轻易扩散开来，令瑟兰迪尔的皮肤战栗起来。他莫名觉得寒冷，若非痛恨示弱，他简直要抱紧双臂蜷缩起来发抖了。  
那位国王背对着他继续除下衣物，衬袍之下便是比他自己颜色略深的肩背，臂膀上一块块肌肉坚实地排列，随手臂抬起放下的动作收缩起伏。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默地抓紧衣襟，恼恨自己畏缩的模样。片刻之后他一粒粒解开那些细密的盘扣，把长袍连同披在外面的袍子一起从肩上剥下，它们发出“噗”的一声响，跌落在地上。  
埃尔隆德转过身，拧腰时腹肌的板块与侧腰肌肉间的沟壑深深没入裤腰，胸肌紧绷着，两缕黑色的发辫搭在上面。埃尔隆德若非笑着，嘴唇便抿紧了，铁灰色的眼睛近乎于深黑，前额的隆起使眉头好像总是皱着。他总是这幅严肃的模样，时刻保持作为国王的威严。  
瑟兰迪尔不得不承认，有时他也会暗自嫉恨着。看向自己的目光总是欲念多于尊敬，好像他是什么珍稀的猎物，被捕捉后还要切下头来钉在木板上作为荣耀的证明供人观赏。  
“我求你一件事，”瑟兰迪尔也除下里衣，皮肤暴流动的空气中使他感动不安，妄想披散开的长发能提供更多遮蔽，他向前伸出双手，它们的颤抖微不可查，只有他自己知道这造成了多大的困扰——他甚至难以好好地解开扣子，“把我绑起来。”  
“哦？”  
埃尔隆德没有表现出太大的意外，瑟兰迪尔不愿承认他松了口气。  
“我不确定能控制住自己不掐死你。”  
埃尔隆德的表情微妙地变化了一下，在透露出任何信息前恢复了原样。“不错的提议，”他点头标示赞同，指指床，“不过我建议你先躺上去。”  
瑟兰迪尔一窒，慢慢坐在床边，踢掉靴子。  
“手举到头顶。”埃尔隆德道。  
他遵照了指示。这不符合他的一贯作风，但如他所说，出现在这里便是同意，再忸怩做作的反抗反倒更显弱势。  
“希望你的床头够结实。”瑟兰迪尔扯着嘴角笑，躺下去双手握紧床头铁铸的栏杆。他发现自己像发烧了一样，冷得打哆嗦，皮肤却比接触到的一切都更火热。  
埃尔隆德找了条嵌了金丝的红色发绳，把他的手腕细细捆绑在上面。并不十分紧，只是一圈圈缠绕着，若不用力挣扎不会陷进皮肉中，但绳结用上了些技巧，绝非轻易可以挣脱的。  
手腕内侧横的是绳子纵的是血管，手指箍紧床栏，指甲抠着掌心。他的眼睛紧闭，覆盖眼球的薄薄的眼睑透着青色。  
施虐欲，埃尔隆德沉默地审视着自己的欲望。  
“放松，你可以随便挣扎。”他的指背在瑟兰迪尔脸颊上方毫厘之处隔空抚过，皮肤上辐射出灼热，他想瑟兰迪尔虽然闭着眼睛，但想必也是能感知到的。这是拒绝，还是逃避？  
瑟兰迪尔僵硬着脖子陷进枕头里，尽量不为人知地避让，用力回收的下颌令他呼吸困难。他感觉到了挨近脸颊的东西，想来是手指吧，带着些微温度，但与他灼烧般的皮肤相比也成了清凉。忽然有光滑的布料触及颧骨，压在眼睛上，然后一双手强硬地抬起他的头，插进后脑与枕头之间。  
“如果你不想看，这样会轻松些。”  
“我……”睁眼后的黑暗令他一瞬间紧张起来，猛地缩回双手拉得床栏当的一声响，绳结缩紧了勒住手腕，“等等……”  
“你可以开始挣扎了。”埃尔隆德的手沿瑟兰迪尔身体上方拂过，在下颌与锁骨间停留了一会儿，眼看着尖小的乳头硬挺起来凸出乳晕，那淡红色像画在雪白的胸膛上。  
瑟兰迪尔咬住牙，绷紧了身体作为回应。平躺时他的肋骨下缘与裤带之间的腰腹剧烈起伏着，吸气时近乎凹陷；他的双腿被轻薄的丝绸亵裤包裹着，笔直伸开、紧紧并拢。  
埃尔隆德收回手，视线描摹到脚踝，伸手握住一只。  
瑟兰迪尔颤抖了一下，跟腱紧绷，但埃尔隆德很轻易地便抬起了他的一只脚，明明脸上的温度火热地像要烧穿皮肤，消瘦的脚握在手中却苍白冰凉。他把它继续抬高，低头吻一下光滑的脚背。  
瑟兰迪尔花了很长时间才意识到，碰到脚背的柔软温热的东西是什么。接着是某种湿热的触感，他几乎从床上弹了起来。  
“不要这样……”开口之后他才意识到自己一直屏住呼吸，肺里的空气难以支持连贯的词句，“快做完……不要戏弄我……”  
“耐心些，你怕什么？”埃尔隆德仍然握着他的一只脚，手心的温度使它逐渐变热，一手慢条斯理地抽开他的裤带，“屁股抬一下。”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔咬着嘴唇照做了。  
埃尔隆德褪下他的裤子，把他的双腿无遮无拦地摆放床上。站在床尾看去，瑟兰迪尔的身体格外修长，无助地伸展开，在水汽打磨过的月亮下白的发光。  
瑟兰迪尔僵硬地保持着被他摆放的姿势，丝毫不改变双腿折起的弧度。他是如此努力地维持残余的尊严，然而从不习惯亲密接触的身体神经质地张开了所有感官——感谢手腕上的绳子与剥夺视觉的丝巾，他用尽了所有力气才控制住自己不要跳起来逃走。  
越是高傲的家伙，表现出柔顺时，便越是甜美。埃尔隆德沿着脚踝向上抚摸，小腿的肌肉在他掌中绷紧，简直能摸到连接骨骼的肌腱，直到腿弯一以下还是冰凉的，腿弯内侧却开始透出灼热，圆润了些许的大腿则冷下去。他的膝盖很容易就被打开了，埃尔隆德上了床，把他的双腿分开在自己两侧，视线的焦点处，浅金色毛发间的性器正颤巍巍地露出顶端的红润。  
埃尔隆德伸手握住尚且柔软的一截，它在手中跳动了一下，瑟兰迪尔惊喘一声，想挣扎又不敢乱动。  
“如果你想好过一点，”埃尔隆德揉捏起手中的软肉，尚未充血时它还是粉嫩的白色，逐渐增加了些硬度，“不要对抗身体的反应。”  
瑟兰迪尔松开深印着齿痕的嘴唇，唾液和肿胀使它泛起红润的水光。  
“……我知道……”他颤抖着吸了口气，放松僵直的脖颈。下身落入一个Alpha有力的指掌之中，囊袋也被一同揉搓着，他觉得有点疼，但逐渐地这为了快感而存在的器官被挤榨出了热度，血液汇集过去，脉搏剧烈的跳动一直连通到太阳穴，“可我讨厌这样。”  
“你会喜欢的。”埃尔隆德的另一只手伸到臀瓣间，指尖戳了一下入口处密合的皱褶，“自己弄过后面吗？”  
“没有！”瑟兰迪尔想踢他一脚，但眼睛被蒙住，只能跺了一脚大床，“少废话！啊……”  
因为剥开包皮碾压茎口的手指，他的声音一下子拔高了，酥麻的刺激令他全身一震，连同后穴也收缩了一下，被就势挤进一个指尖。  
“那你以前是怎么度过发情期的？”埃尔隆德低笑着旋转手指，皱褶间渐渐湿润了起来，稍微用力挤进一个指节，“你里面很舒服，温软濡湿，你该自己试试的。”  
瑟兰迪尔：“……”  
埃尔隆德保持着过分的冷静，只是用手刺激他，却没有更多肢体的接触，瑟兰迪尔不知道自己该为此感到庆幸还是不甘。但很快这一烦恼便被抛之脑后了，埃尔隆德的手指没到了指根，内部的软肉被摩擦勾动的刺痒唤醒了被压抑的天性，原本只发生在入口处的紧缩向内蔓延，很快体内的不安便使他难耐地扭动起来。  
“有感觉了，对吗？”埃尔隆德塞进了第二根手指，挤开那一圈充满肉质弹性的皱褶，碾压内部细嫩的黏膜。他发现瑟兰迪尔在迅速变得敏感，他还没有找到最脆弱的那一点，每次按压便能轻易地换来肠壁的绞缠，黏液已经顺着指缝流淌出来，红晕胜过了水银般的月光的侵蚀，在瑟兰迪尔的皮肤上扩散开来，穴口和性器已经变得鲜红了，早已红艳的嘴唇中间吐出带着热气的哼声，脸颊也不再是冰冷的玉白色。  
开关被打开了。  
“埃尔……隆德……”全身抖得躺在床上仍觉得不安稳，手腕上的绳子拧紧了卡着肉，瑟兰迪尔挣扎着用力抬头，脖颈上的筋绷起来，使得喉结下与锁骨间的凹陷格外深邃，“我啊……”  
“不要说话，”埃尔隆德的手指用力一按打断了他，“就当做是，一个混乱的梦吧。”  
一个缠绕着银月光与水雾的梦，冰凉凉洒在灼热的皮肤上，让滚烫的身体像浸入水中的红热的剑。  
“……”虽然蒙住眼睛不易观察到表情，但瑟兰迪尔似乎同意了，他吸了口气放松地陷进枕头里，头扭向一侧，露出脖颈的修长弧度。  
精致又乖巧，像象牙又像白银，关节柔软灵活，是个昂贵的娃娃。  
埃尔隆德继续开拓的工程，三指并拢挤进去，又很快地拔到指尖，来回抽插旋转制造粘腻的水声，他看到瑟兰迪尔藏在金发里的耳朵尖红了起来，脸颊一定烫得吓人吧。  
他拔出手指张开来，黏液在其间粘连，月光下亮晶晶的，迅速失去了温度。他把它抹在瑟兰迪尔的小腹上，瑟兰迪尔凉得一颤，而随着那只手的侵略，腰腹部紧张地绷起来离开了床面。  
不粗糙但是坚硬的手指，是属于强权者特有的标志，轻柔的抚摸也像掐进了肉里，把酸软的肌肉沿纹理捻开来。  
“你抖的太厉害，一会儿会没力气的。”埃尔隆德就势抬起他的腰，狭窄的腰胯很轻，于是他抬得太高了些，瑟兰迪尔不得不踮起脚尖支在床上。但紧接着他惊叫一声双腿搭上了埃尔隆德的肩膀，毫无防备时下体被湿热所包围，一瞬间的吮吸让他“当”的一声拉扯起床栏。  
埃尔隆德吐出口里红艳的顶端，看它竖立起来滴出汁液，又伸出舌尖舔了一下：“竟然真是甜的，是因为信息素的吸引吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔用脚跟踢了他一下，恼怒道：“……我不想在梦里讨论学术问题。”  
“呵呵呵……”埃尔隆德顺势把他的双腿架在自己肩上，向前倾身，拉开自己的裤带释放出不知何时已挺立起来的器官抵在入口，“准备好。”  
瑟兰迪尔在蒙眼的黑纱下闭紧眼睛，肠液足够滑腻，圆润的龟头得以推开肉质楔入体内，皱褶被撑得光滑，他清晰地体会着肠道被一截一截扩张开拓展成入侵者性器的形状，疼痛沉钝，好像顶进来的是整个拳头。他忍不住发出压抑的哼声。  
“好胀……“他还没有接触到埃尔隆德的胯部，不知道还有多少亟待进入的，这个念头令他惊惶起来，“还有多少？”  
埃尔隆德扣住他的腰，用力一挺，全根没入：“好了。”  
瑟兰迪尔闷哼一声，在黑纱布下面拧紧眉头，不知不觉间汗珠已滑落额头。太胀了，一动也不敢动，感觉自己已被抻薄，疼痛都被饱胀感压过成了某种刺痒，他简直要期待被干脆地撕裂以解除这被填充至极限的可怕感觉。  
“别、别动，”不敢大声说话牵动腹部，瑟兰迪尔只能低声服软，“会破的，等一会儿……”  
埃尔隆德一手托住他的屁股揉搓，一手按压紧张的穴口，那里的嫩肉被撑开成了薄薄一层，隔着软软的一圈便能按到自己阴茎的根部，由于之前扩张充血而染上的艳红色都褪去了一点。真是可怜的模样。  
“不必害怕。”他把架在肩上的双腿放到腰间，好让瑟兰迪尔轻松些，迟疑了一会儿，俯身下去拥抱住他。  
两肋处被搂住，瑟兰迪尔惊讶地弹动腰身，接着立刻就后悔了——体内坚硬的巨物变换了角度一顶撞，他张开口却叫不出声来。  
“我该把你捆得更紧些的。”埃尔隆德按住他哆嗦着的腰，抚摸他汗湿的额角，那里的金发湿润后褪去月光的银白变成了暗沉的金砂色。  
就好像汗水在使一个血肉鲜活的美人从镀银器皿上走下来一样。  
慢慢地箍紧埃尔隆德不住痉挛的肠壁放松下来，开始小心翼翼地吮吸，他不禁舒服地叹息一声，交合的快乐连他也难以抵挡。  
“要开始了。”他剥开那光洁额头上黏住的金发，吻吻瑟兰迪尔的眉心。  
也许是因为本能，他不得不对这位桀骜的王子心存怜惜。他一直知道他有张漂亮的脸，却出于某种高傲不愿欣赏，而现在他看到了，被黑纱禁锢在他所制造的痛苦与欢愉中的瑟兰迪尔令银月失辉，张开的鲜红嘴唇比花瓣更柔软。也许今夜过后他仍然不会喜欢这个难对付的家伙，但现在他想细致地吻吻他，安慰他，让他承受着自己的侵略却向施暴者寻求怜惜……  
埃尔隆德给了他一个快速的舌吻，像试吃一小口一样，味道意外的甘甜。  
同时他开始了浅浅的抽送，远不足以满足，只是为了让肠道进一步舒张开适应，虽然他也不知道已经抻薄到可怕地步的柔软组织还有怎样的扩张空间。  
瑟兰迪尔的喉咙中发出细碎的低声呜咽，晕红已占据了他的脸颊，不知是疼痛还是快感造成的。随抽送的动作他的腰杆轻轻扭动，乖巧得难以置信。忽然他“唔”了一声，猛得夹紧双腿。  
埃尔隆德知道他找对地方了。以及，他刚刚发现，被瑟兰迪尔修长有力的双腿缠住腰的感觉如此美妙，大腿内侧皮肤格外光滑，肌肉结实，压着他像驯服一匹烈马。  
于是他用力顶了一下方才发现的隐秘之处，瑟兰迪尔几乎尖叫起来，体内的嫩肉疯狂收绞，埃尔隆德都感到了疼痛。但此时退缩是不可能的，只有进取与开拓，他低头吻住瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，挣扎不休的王子便被完全地禁锢住了——如埃尔隆德所说，过分的紧张消耗了大量体力，他只能虚弱地打颤，甚至没有力气扭头拒绝这个吻。  
嘴唇和舌头是嫩滑的，含进嘴里吸砸咬啮，不及吞咽的唾液从瑟兰迪尔的嘴角流出，好像他已经陷入了情欲的蛛网，喘息空隙间的呻吟低哑婉转，满满都是情色的味道。埃尔隆德又一次重重撞击他的弱点，瑟兰迪尔呜咽着彻底放弃了顽抗的意图，任由酸麻席卷全身，腹内兀自翻搅不休。  
挞伐愈加激烈，毕竟怜悯是征服之后才能产生的感情。就像催熟一颗青涩的果子，提供足够热量软化后它将变得甜蜜熟烂，就像正在被他操弄的肉穴，越来越多的肠液溢出来使连接处泥泞一片，每一次撞击造成越来越响亮的水声。还有胸前被他揉捏的两颗乳头，从原本尖小的模样被捏弄得肿胀起来，指尖掐进那柔嫩的肉质里，很快就逼出了瑟兰迪尔的眼泪。  
“唔……”他低声啜泣，声音几乎听不到，只有紧紧相连的埃尔隆德能察觉他抽噎时胸廓有节奏的突然收缩。“不……”他哑着喉咙求饶，“放了我，我受不了……”  
“嘘，很快。”瑟兰迪尔的性器也已硬挺着夹在两人小腹之间，随着挺进的动作被挤压摩擦着。  
埃尔隆德沿他腰际与臀部的轮廓施以舒缓的抚摸，瑟兰迪尔带着哭腔颤抖地深呼吸一次，在蹭皱了的床单上大幅度地扭动一下身体，试探着配合起掠夺者的征伐。他总算认识到了唯一可以解救自己的办法，那就是臣服于暴君阶下，用自己来供奉。  
深处，再深处，瑟兰迪尔的体内好像隐藏着某个巨大的秘密，他忍不住一再深入探询，预感将得到一个紧迫而骇人的答案。  
答案愈发近了，呼之欲出，吞噬了所有光明，仅余它一点微光藏于深渊。埃尔隆德别无去处，被它摄住了魂魄一般，只能一步步追随它而去。

* * * * *

银亮的月光洒在脸上，埃尔隆德睁开眼睛，惊觉一把寒冷的长刀钉在耳边。  
接着他意识到了藏在被子下面的自己的尴尬处境。天呐，上一次类似的情况久远地好像发生在上个纪元。。  
戴着巨大的蛋白石与红宝石戒指的手松开刀柄，瑟兰迪尔拢拢袍袖，施施然走到窗边坐下。背后月光给他镀上一层锐利的银边，使他披在肩上的长发像流泻的水银，也使他的面孔隐在黑暗里模糊不清，只有双眼冰冷幽蓝。两肩的棱角像刀劈的一般。  
“我闻到气味了，”他交叠双腿，翘起脚尖，从大腿外侧拔出一把镶着蓝宝石的匕首，刃口上一抹幽蓝的电光，用指尖细细摩擦着，“你想上我吗？”


End file.
